Taking the time that Love can't:: Chapter 1
by RisaHonda
Summary: Light is Kira. L is trying to figure that out. While investigating, maybe there's a little love between investigator and suspect? LightxL


:Taking the time that Love can't:

Chapter 1

Death Note

LightxL

"Hey, Kira?" the girl next to me asked.

"I told you to call me Ratio," I said sternly.

She turned her head away in a pout.

"But, you're Kira. You should be addressed as such," she explained.

"If I did, my life would be in danger. Remember...L still suspects me," I said.

"Oh, right," she said, moving to walk in front of me.

"And hanging around me...He'll find that you're second Kira," I explained.

Her smile turned wicked as she said, "Misa will never be caught."

A few days later, I was on campus, walking with this girl to a date. Then, once I saw that black whispy hair, I dismissed her.

"Ah, Yagami-kun is going for a date?" he asked.

It was none of his concern. But, if I were to say that, suspicions of me being kira will grow. Suddenly...

"Ratio!" the obnoxious voice of the blonde girl, Misa, came. She was latched onto me. Then, she looked straight at l and smiled a bit. Perfect. She saw L's real name. But, how to get it? i had to report for the Kira investigation. If I went with Misa, I could become more suspicious.

"Ah!" she suddenly screamed. "Someone touched my butt!"

"Don't worry! I'll protect you!" L exclaimed playfully, getting infront of her.

She was giggling and having fun like normal Misa. She would never be suspected. Then, her manager came and took her away.

"Bye for now," she called out.

I flicked a wave to her. Soon, both L and I started walking away. I pulled out the cell phone Misa gave me. I dialed her...Suddenly, I heard a phone ringing. I turned to the sound to find L pulling out the phone, openning it and soon putting it to his ear.

"Hello? Helloooo?" I heard through to phone.

It was him. There was no doubt.

"I thought you'd at least wait until I was out of thought, Ratio," he said. "Kira would do something like this."

No! At this rate, he'll find out that I'm Kira and announce it to Japan.

"Misa has been captured for she is suspected to be the second Kira," he said before hanging up and walking off.

This left me in shock. After a while of thinking, I smirked. This was going to work perfectly.

I switched shinigamis and Death Notes after Misa had forfit hers. This was going better than planned.

"Say goodbye, Ryuuku," I said to him.

I gave my Death Note to Rem and said, "I forfit this Death Note."

With that, Rem flew away. I burried the other note, soon to walk away.

Ryuuku then asked, "So that's going to be burried forever?"

I didn't answer him. All silence. I wanted my plan to Naturally fall into place. It was flawless.

Soon, I, too, was captured, being a suspect of being Kira. A few days pass, though.

"Are you going to admit that you're Kira?" L's voice asked.

"No. I will not _forfit_ my innocence," I replied.

"Well, later, then," Ryuuku said before disappearing into the wall.

Goodbye memories of Ryuuku, Rem, the Death Note, Being Kira, the...What else was there? At that point, all my memories were lost.

Its been 50 days. No sun, air, freedom. I was going insane.

"Are you ready yet?" L asked through the speakers above.

"I told you, I'm not Kira," I said, curled on the floor.

I was handcuffed. Nothing to do. I felt like I was dying. It hurt alot...So much.

A few hours later, someone came to get me. I was so exhausted. I couldn't see straight and I was so hungry. L went too far with this. It wasn't funny. Well, at least _I _wasn't laughing. Who knew how the other's felt. I, for one, felt humiliated. Of all the things I needed, sleep was number one. If I could't sleep, I would die, Kira or not. I needed it. Just needed sleep. It was hard for me to go report to L. Is he really that dumb? Where I can't even get to sleep and might fall asleep while we talked.

"You look just tired," he said. "Have a seat."

So, I took a seat.

"So, are you Kira?" he asked again.

"For the last time! No!" I almost screamed at him.

He simply shook his head.

"Please know that you are still suspected of being Kira," he said.

"I know..." I replied, needing sleep.

"You may not be in that cell anymore, but, I will not let you out of my sight. You will be with me 24/7," he stated before handcuffing us together with a 5 foot chain.

Although, I wasn't paying much attention, I felt the cold metal on my wrist, sure. ut, I didn't really care at the moment. That was when I fell asleep, sitting on that comfy armchair. Last thing I had heard was L called out my name before everything went black.

When I can to, I was being held in L's arms like a child. Maybe a bride. But, still!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled.

"Oh, so you're finally awake, huh?" he asked, blushing somewhat.

"Yeah. Now, why are you holding me?" I asked again.

He seemed to try and find a logical explination.

"Since we're chained, I wouldn't have been able to go anywhere unless I carried you. Make sense?" he explained his lame, over thought excuse.

"I suppose that's true," I said. Wait...Why am I letting him off the hook so easily? Cause it feels so right?

My arms went around his neck, holding onto him as if he were the only thing I hold dear. I could hear his heart skip a beat, just as mine had. He also gasped in surprise. Then, he held me as I pressed my ear to his heart, never wanting to let go. But, I eventually had to.

As we entered the room, I pretended to still be asleep.

"He's still asleep, huh?" I heard my father ask.

I slightly moved. L's heart skipped a beat again.

"Yes. He is, Yagami-san," he replied.

Then, I felt myself being set down. So, I slowly opened my eyes, looking around in a daze.

"Welcome back, Ratio," everyone said at once. Everyone...But L. He wouldn't even look at me. Was he acting? I wasn't sure...But, I sat up straight and went directly to work.

Finally, we were done for the day. But, L kept working, keeping me awake.

"L...Get some sleep," I said.

He ignored me.

"L. Are you listening to me?"

Nope.

I finally turned his chair so he'd face me, leaning in to press our lips together. His eyes widened before he pressed back. My arms went around his slim waist, pulling him off the chair and to the floor on his knees. His eyes closed and his arms went about my shoulders. I drew back and looked at him.

"Lets get some sleep," I said.

"Ok..." was his reply before he got up with me and we went to bed.

**Later that night**

"L? Are you awake?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"I wanted to tell you thank you for taking care of me.." I said quietly.

"So, you waited until I was asleep to say that?" he suddenly spoke.

I screamed softly and jumpped a little. He then turned onto his side to face me, smiling.

"Um..There's something else, as well.." I said, blushing.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How do you feel about me?" I asked, closing my eyes tightly, knowing I must seem gay right now.

He kinda blinked.

"How do I...Feel?" he asked.

Oh crap. Don't get the wrong idea. His smile turned sad.

"As my dearest friend. My only friend," he replied after thinking.

I opened my eyes to a face of many lies.

"Don't lie to me, L-- Ryuuzaki," I said.

He sighed.

"Fine. I really really like you, Light," he admitted.

"Ryuuzaki..." I whispered.

"Light.." he whispered back.

I leaned forward, pressing our lips together, my eyes slowly closing. Soon, I felt his lips move over mine softly. To that, I moved my own lips with him before making those lips stay parted open. When he did this himself, my tongue shot out, licking every inch inside that wet cavern. He made a soft sound, running his thin fingers through my hair.

I moved my hand to place it upon his hip, gently rubbing it. As all of this was happening, I let saliva run into his mouth, feeling a little of it slip out. This made us both blush.

"Light.." I heard him mumble against my lips.

That brought a smile to my face. Soon, I drew back slowly, reopening my eyes. A thin string of saliva still connected our lips. His eyes also opened, giving us a chance to look into each other's eyes. His usual blank stare is now one filled with affection.

"Light...I love you," he whispered, still running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, too, Ryuuzaki," I replied.

He made a soft sound and I moved my hand to wipe off the saliva from his chin.

"I could have gotten that myself, you know," he said.

"But, it wouldn't have been any fun that way," I replied.

He scoffed and shook his head at me.

"You're a pig," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"If I were a pig, I'd be having my way with you by now," I replied.

His pale cheeks flared in a blush. So, I decided that it was enough for tonight. Then, I turned onto my side to fall asleep. But, sleep was hard to come by. The pale man was pressing into my back the whole night. So many things filled my body all at once. What was happening to me? I'm not gay...Am I? It was so hard. I couldn't think straight. But, soon, everything faded to black and I was out cold.

I woke up to the familiar smell of L. I didn't open my eyes just yet because I was enjoying his scent.

"What's going on here, L?" asked an older voice. It was Watari.

"Pretend that you're still asleep," L whispered in my ear. So, I did.

"Well, we _are_ chained together, Watari. We have no choice but to sleep in the same bed," L explained.

He was good...For Watari then left the room.

He waited for a while before speaking, "Its safe now. You can open your eyes."

I did so, only to meet a pair of black ones. I blushed, for he was so close. No...Just, no. I couldn't develop feelings for this man. I'm not gay...Right? The question danced around in my head, repeating over and over again in my mind.

"Light," L's voice rang out like silver bells.

I blinked a few times to get me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" I asked.

"For one...You can call me L. And, two, lets go eat," he replied.

I was shocked for a moment from him allowing me to call him L. But, then, I smiled at him and said, "Right..Lets go."

We then got up and got dressed, ready to go.

We made our way down when Matsuda stopped us. "Hey! Don't leave, Ryuuzaki, Light! We need you!" he screamed.

"I'm sure you can deal without us for a few hours," I said, patting the flat, black hair.

"I guess I could," he replied.

L stuck his finger into his mouth, being cute.

"L...Stop that.." I told him.

"Its a habit," he replied past his thumb.

I couldn't take it anymore. I took that hand, pulling the finger out of his mouth, soon to replace it with a finger of my own. This way, I wouldn't be suspected of anything other than a lover. Yet, I am his potential murderer. Right now, he is probably stunned and trying to think of how to react. He's helpless under me. Then, I felt him suckle softly upon the tip of my finger, his eyes closed. I stared at him intently for a while before my gaze shifted to look at Matsuda, his face horror-striken. I then took my finger back, and L opened his eyes, blinking.

"Lets get going," I told him, starting to walk again, dragging him down the hall.

Halfway down the hall, L suddenly spoke, "What do you think you were doing back there?" He actually sounded angry.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked, cockily.

"As a matter of fact, I would," he replied in the same manner.

With that, I turned around to him, pinning him to the wall and pressing our lips together. He was shocked to say the least. But, he soon closed his eyes, pressing back.

After a while, I drew back slowly, releasing him from the cold, hard surface of the wall. He reopened his eyes and said, "Though, Light, I don't get how you could be attracted to me. I'm not attractive at all."

"Are you kidding me?" I thought aloud.

"I'm not kidding you."

His voice was deep and emotionless as always, his face holding that emotionless feeling. God...Doing this was so very risky. What if I made a wrong move? He'd suspect me of being Kira again. That would hurt me very much.

"Light?" he asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Yes, L?" I replied.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure."

With that, we both walked out the door and into the big city in Kantou.


End file.
